Distributed systems are highly-available, scalable systems that are utilized in various situations, including those situations that require a high-throughput of work or continuous or nearly continuous availability of the system.
One type of a distributed system is a distributed synchronous transaction system, which is a system that performs distributed synchronous transactions on behalf of distributed clients. A distributed synchronous transaction is a transaction that is initiated substantially immediately when it is requested by a client application, and which in turn, is notified of the success of the transaction substantially immediately following the transaction's completion.
Although there are facilities today for managing distributed synchronous transactions, these facilities tend to be complicated. Thus, there is still a need for capabilities to facilitate the management of synchronous transactions in a distributed system.